Moondust (Janet and the Druids Trilogy: Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Janet has been driven away from her home, the First World. Along the way to finding a new one, she runs into the Infinite Empire and meets a brunette-haired, blue-eyed hobbit, who is her height. Will they find love? Will the Rakata tribes pursue them to no end? And what do the Druids have to do with any of this? Sequel to 'A World Torn Apart'.
1. Lehon

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part in my _Janet and the Druids_ trilogy. :) This trilogy picks up where my Beginning of Time trilogy left off. So, for those who haven't read that trilogy, I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, readers will become lost. Also, this trilogy is in the same timeframe as my tetralogy/quadrilogy, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_.

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 _ **Status:**_ _All systems functioning… the Infinite Empire has risen._

 _ **Time:**_ _0400 hours_

 _ **Reason for Deportation:**_ _New recruits on the run._

 _ **Mission:**_ _The Rakata Lives! Eliminate the scavengers by all means necessary. Take the prisoners to the med bay for examination. Take the weaker ones to base._

~o~

Janet sat in silence for the longest time.

Thoughts reeled in her head. Thoughts that her parents were still alive, the Order of Seven still existed, their purpose complete, and her mission… what was her mission? What was her destiny? Aslan gave her some details, but not a whole lot to go on.

Okay, the first step was to reconcile with her mother. She did that! Their bond was mended. That task was done. What was next?

Janet twirled a lock of dark brown hair, her foot tapping impatiently. She was still dressed in her brown jacket, brown trousers, and white V-neck shirt, which was a little dirty due to her flight from the First World, having been destroyed a few hours ago. Now, all she needed to do was sit and wait until she reached her next destination. So, why didn't the blue, furry, six-armed alien speak with her about this? What was he planning? And why wasn't he saying anything?

She would have to talk some sense into the creature, or at least learn his name. Gee, that was a good thing to ask.

"I'm sorry, sir. Who are you?" Janet asked the alien, curious. "What are you?"

"Me Koala! Grr!" the alien growled in a cute voice.

"Is that your name?" Janet chuckled merrily.

"No time for questions." The alien spoke in a masculine, high-pitched voice.

"Alright. Then I'll call you Koala!" Janet said, joyously.

"Koala my name, miss." The alien said, curtly.

"Oh!" Janet said, smiling.

"He he! I look like Koala?" Koala asked, referring to the animal his name governed. "I suppose I do!"

"I suppose so." Janet shrugged.

Her attention turned towards the cockpit window. The iridescent glow the creature surrounding the pod gave off. It was a sight to see! What could possibly go wrong?

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

Red lights blinked on and off, startling Janet! What was going on?

"Uh oh!" Koala cried in terror, pressing every button he could find. "We're losing altitude! I'm parking ship down on planet!" He pointed to a blue planet that appeared to inhabit life.

Janet was shocked. Why were they stopping? Had they reached home?

"Tell me what's going on!" Janet asked, alarmed. "I thought we were sailing for a new home?"

"We are. We're just making pitstop!" Koala told her, growling.

Janet moved behind the captain's chair. She dived for the back of the chair fast, as the pod careened down towards the planet. No, wait! Wait. Why were they stopping again? A pitstop? This didn't make sense! Now, how were they going to go home? Her new home anyway.

All went black seconds later.

.

Janet opened her eyes. The first sensation she felt was a tingling pain, inching its way into her forehead. Her head hurt massively. Her ears rang, drowning out the sound of the waves crashing against the white sandy shore. What? Where had she landed?

She wanted to go to sleep… but no! Falling asleep was a bad idea. She needed to stay awake and regain her senses. Oh, where was that pod? She sat up and looked around, discovering the creature looked very well like an iridescent jellyfish, looking for something that it lost. And there was a silver cylinder with its bottom standing upright. Oh, where was Koala? She looked down at the beach.

There he was! Oh no! He was unconscious!

"Wake up!" Janet cried, crawling towards the alien. "Please Koala, wake up!"

"Who are you?" a strange, masculine voice drew her attention away.

"Ow!" Janet felt her forehead, discovering dark, wet blood that was almost dry.

"Oh, you're injured!" a feminine voice said, belonging to a blue-skinned woman with two blue tentacles flowing down her head. Janet looked at her in confusion. This woman was unlike any creature she had met before.

"Who are you? What are you?" Janet asked in awe.

"I'm a Twi'lek," the young woman answered, gently. "My name is Neera Lyn, but you may call me Neera."

"Hi," Janet said, softly.

"Who are you, child? No. You're not a child, are you, Miss—"

"Janet," Janet answers in introduction.

"No last name?" Neera asked, curious.

"I wasn't given one back at home," Janet admitted in sorrow.

"Oh," Neera understood.

"My home world, the First World, was destroyed… recently." The human woman answered.

A strange man with horns embedded to his skin laughed. It was his voice that Janet heard earlier! "That world was destroyed twenty-five standard cycles ago!"

"Twenty-five… cycles?" Janet asked, confused.

"That means years. A cycle is a year, and this world Lehon has seen much slavery from the Rakatan tribes," the twi'lek said, shamefully.

"Lehon? Rakatan?" Janet felt her forehead again. Sweat poured down her face. She needed a drink from a spring, a fountain… something!

"Here." The twi'lek passed a canteen to her, which she gladly drank from. The water was so refreshing she nearly doused all of the water… until Neera took the canteen away. So much for that! "Uuso and myself will take you to our leader. We'll see about that head wound. Now, come on! It's this way."

Janet didn't bother asking questions. She didn't have to. She felt sure everything would be explained, but this world and these people were strange! She couldn't leave. She must tend to Koala first!

"Koala! My friend! He's with me! He's over there!" Janet declared, pointing to the blue Koala-like alien still unconscious.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." Uuso said with a clenched jaw.

"Right," Janet said, uncertain whether to trust this horned man. Before she knew it, she was brought onto a strange machine with wheels. No way! This machine floated, almost like it was on glass! How odd! She looked back as Uuso carried Koala onto his machine, just as Neera turned on her machine-on-wheels and sped off across the green grassy field.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Aslan is the Great Lion from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Koala is a descendant of Stitch, who is from the Disney movie "Lilo & Stitch".


	2. Tobias' Healing Hands

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Janet couldn't make heads or tails of things. The grass was so green and the sky so blue. For a moment, she thought she was home or reminded of it. Her vision returned to the present when the wheelie machine came to halt.

Strange long-fingered, blue hands reached for her, putting her on a stretcher and taking her into some sort of a medical facility with open spaces. The ceiling had a brown roof held up by strange poles. The air was fresh here, beautiful. She turned her head to the fairest elven-like boy she ever met. He had curly brunette hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and was donned in a brown tunic and brown knee breeches. She sighed in awe. He was so cute!

"Who are you?" Janet asked him, curious.

He smiled down at her. She loved that. "I'm Tobias. My father's Halfbern. I grew as quickly as you did on the First World." He poked a needle through her skin, putting some bandages around it afterwards. "Here. It'll help with the pain, but it will also keep you awake."

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Water," Tobias answered. He whispered, curtly, "I know Neera and Uuso said it's been twenty-five years. For them, it has. For us, no. We're not native to this world. We only just got here."

"I'm twenty-four years old," Janet said, not knowing why she said it. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five, but as I said, I didn't grow up here," Tobias answered with a shrug. "Still, I wanted to be a healer. It's what I do best."

"I prefer action to talk." She said, curtly. "I'm Janet."

"I've heard about you, from your mother." He said, softly.

"Is she here?" She asked, sitting up until Tobias held her back.

"You need to rest. Your head is bruised, but it's not bleeding." He answered, watching her recline back. "I was told to stay with you, in case you needed me. Look, if you need a healer for your quests, you've got one. I'll be glad to get out of here! We don't belong here, but I doubt they'll let us leave."

"Where would we go?" Janet asked, confused.

"Far away," Tobias said. "Aslan is supposed to be here. He'll tell us where we're going."

"That's comforting," Janet said, feeling light-headed.

Tobias sat down on the bed next to her, pulling back her white tunic a little to find a bruise, on her side, that was turning different shades of purple. He grabbed some utensils and bandages, before cleansing and dressing the wound.

"Ah!" Janet squirmed softly.

"How long have you had this wound?" Tobias asked her, concerned.

"I don't know. Today." Janet said, wincing in pain.

"It looks bad." He said, placing a white square pad over the wound. Gently, he pressed down on it, hoping the bleeding would stop. He cried, as she did, "It's going to be alright! Calm down." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Janet asked, concerned.

He smiled at her again. "Of course. I do this all the time." He released his grip on the wound, checking to make sure it wasn't bleeding. He nodded, taking off the pad and putting on a clean one, before bandaging her wound. He told her, as he got to work taking out the needle, "You'll have to stay here for a little while. Once you're discharged, I'll escort you myself through the village. I'm just getting to know it myself."

"I would appreciate that," Janet said, doing her best to sit up slowly and catching the brown mat of curly hairs on the tops of his feet. "You're a hobbit. How is that possible?"

"How hard did you hit your head?" Tobias asked, curious. "All hobbits are the size of humans. I don't see how we could be any smaller or taller."

"That's not what Aslan said about your kin later down the road!" Janus admitted, feeling well enough to sit up.

"Well, in any case, I do hope we hobbit retain this height," Tobias said with a warm smile.

"Well, you're a good hobbit and a good healer," Janet said, liking this man more and more.

Tobias leaned back against a chair's arm, crossing his arms, and staring at her keenly. "Well, whenever you're ready, I'll see about getting you discharged. Then we can leave!" He looked up as the doctor, a blue alien wearing a strange brown, one-piece tunic, entered the room and checked on Janet. Tobias chuckled as the alien observed her, before departing and saying a few words to the hobbit.

"What did he say?" Janet asked the hobbit, curious.

"He says you're free to go," Tobias admitted, curtly.

"You can understand him?" Janet asked in turn.

"A little." The hobbit answered, moving towards her. "But he did say you're discharged. So, whenever you're ready, we'll go."

"I'm ready, hopefully," Janet said, feeling her head. It wasn't dizzy. Must have been all the talking kept her awake. She stood up, slowly, grateful for the gentle-hobbit's assistance. "Thank you."

"We'll leave together," Tobias said, taking her out of her room.

.

Janet was lucky enough to find a restroom in the village's medical facility. Even though she hated to be a bother, this was for the best. It was only after she washed her hands and returned to Tobias that she truly felt ready to explore the village.

Taking his arm, Janet followed the gentle-hobbit, who had a pack in hand, out of the building! The feeling of being in the open was unreal. She hadn't expected to see so many strange creatures with horizontal eyestalks and tridactyl limbs. Some of these aliens had blue skin, while others showed a variety of colors. They were much taller than she presumed, even taller than Tobias, who stood a few inches taller from her.

"What are they?" Janet asked, pointing to the many aliens wandering about the village.

"They're called Rakata," Tobias answered, quite shaken. "They live here on Lehon."

"I recall Neera telling me this planet's name," Janet said, remembering the Twi'lek and her horned man.

"Well, this is their home." Tobias explained, "We've come to this galaxy at the time of the Infinite Empire. I came here three days before you did. They said the only way I could live here, alongside you, your parents, and my parents, too, is if I worked as a healer. Negotiations are starting now, so we can stay as their guests, instead of their slaves. That's what the Rakata do here. They enslave millions of peoples, creatures, and animals. They eat the ones they kill. Even their slaves don't stand a chance."

"Tobias, why were we sent here?" Janet asked, concerned. "The First World's destruction wasn't that long ago."

"I know!" Tobias answered softly. "But for this galaxy, and others like it, time moves much faster, unlike when we were in the pods, sailing through space, where time moves slowly. I don't know where everyone went to. All I know is your family is here, as is my family. Aslan should come here at some point and remind us what we have to do."

"Let's hope you're right," Janet said, following him towards a stone fountain. She looked around, admiring her surroundings, "It's beautiful."

Tobias nodded. "It certainly is. Almost like we're home, like we're in a dream world, before the time the First World blew up."

"I love it here."

"I know." He inhaled, "As do I."

.

Janet and Tobias' journey led them inside a brown stone walled building with many fountains and rooms. It was so open that Janet nearly thought she was outside, where she could be wild and free. All around her were several Rakata, staring her down. And there were the slaves, dressed in various robes. To her horror, she witnessed one of the Rakata bring a slave over to an anvil and chop off his arm.

"This way. Let's go! Your parents are waiting." Tobias tried getting her attention, but Janet couldn't move. How could she? She just witnessed a slaughter! Maybe going into battle was a bad idea. "Janet, come on!" She cocked her head, returning to the present.

"Ow!" She winced, feeling her bandaged stomach. The bruise still hurt, but it wasn't bad. Maybe she could survive the trip.

"Come on. Let's go." Tobias said, slinging his pack over his shoulders and leading her into a council chamber. Janet sat down with him as he observed her bandage. "Nothing bad so far. Here." He passed to her a small flask to her, which she drank eagerly from until he took it away.

She coughed in aggravation. "What did you do? What's in that stuff?"

"Shhh!" A female Dalmatian shushed her. Janet recognized her. It was her Mum, Janus! Janus returned to the conversation with the Rakata, asking them politely, while Tobias checked on Janet. "As I said earlier, we'll use your facilities temporarily – maybe for two weeks – and then we'll be on our way."

The Rakata Chief spoke in a weird dialect. How on earth did Janet's mother know what this alien was saying? Apparently, he was done, for Janus walked away from him and approached her daughter, Janet, and Tobias.

"I see you two have already met," Janus said to her daughter and Tobias. She whispered to the young hobbit man, saying, "I trust your father's holding up."

"It was a rough trip," Tobias said, softly. "My father's seeking medical assistance right now."

"I hope he lives," Janus said, before turning to Janet. "I'll meet you outside. Bring Tobias with you. This matter concerns you both." She added on her way out of the council chamber. "Oh, and one more thing: Aslan sends his blessing. He will heal you both as soon as he is able."

"That's comforting," Janet said, sarcastically. She watched her mother leave the room, wondering why they ever came to this planet in the first place.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Rakata are from the video game "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	3. Mother and Daughter

Janet looked at the village square's stone fountain in wonder. It had already been two hours since she, Tobias, and Janus left the council chamber, and already Janet felt alone. Her mother knew Tobias, the young man who she had just met. What else did her mother not tell her? And why did Tobias show up now? There were too many questions left unanswered, and yet she wanted to learn them all.

Maybe in time, if she were lucky, she would figure this out. For now, all she could count on was her nerve and the sense of making it out of this village alive. Then again, this was a different galaxy. Maybe if she learned the Rakata's language, along with all the other alien languages, then maybe she'd have a good idea of what was going on here.

Maybe she should consult with Aslan and see what he had to say.

"….I think I should accompany Janet," Tobias said to Janet's mother, confirming his decision. "I have a feeling she will need me for whatever's coming."

"I heartedly accept," Janus said with ease.

"What?" Janet asked, stunned. "Mother!"

"Janet, we need to talk." Janus smiled at her. "Meet me in the barn alone. Tobias can go and check up on his father."

"No!" Tobias cried, slightly annoyed. "I think I should stay with Janet and check on her wounds. They looked bad when she got here—"

"I think Janet is well enough to speak her mind. Don't you think so, Janet?" Janus made it clear. She gestured to Janet to follow. "Come on. I want to talk to you. Please?"

Janet raised an eyebrow at Tobias. Well, if she must do this, then she must. She hoped her wound become worse before the hobbit healer came back.

"You go! I'll check up on my father." Tobias said, awkwardly. "I know this must be hard, but your mother means well."

"I know," Janet said, softly. "I'll see you later!" She stood up, following her mother straight for the barn.

"I'll see you soon!" Tobias called back. Janet looked again, giggling, as the hobbit made his way to the medical facility.

.

The barn's interior looked very much like a museum. All around them were banners depicting the Infinite Empire's strange machine with an iron ball fitted in the center. Janet's dog instincts perked up. She wanted to play with that ball but had to remember it was not in her nature to act like a dog. She was human. Although, she wouldn't mind living as a hobbit, too, even if that meant eating six meals a day!

Janet met her mother's gaze, while Janus was busy collecting meats, vegetables, fruit, grain, and dairy from off the tables. Something didn't add up and she knew she had to talk about it with her mother. If anything, Janus would listen to her… or so Janet hoped.

"Why was I chosen?" Janet asked. "Why did Aslan bring me here?" She pressed further, "It's about my destiny."

"You're a unique girl," Janus said, between storing food in a basket, given to her by a fellow brown-skinned Rakata. "Thank you!" She said to the alien, who nodded in agreement. She added, looking at her daughter in a motherly manner, "You were born, just not by your father and me. It was Aslan who created you and put you in my womb. It is Aslan we should thank for your birth and speedy growth. So, thank him, dear child, while you still have time."

"But still, why was I chosen? I don't know where to go next in my life. Aslan wanted us to mend our bond before we left the First World. We did that. What's next?" Janet asked, curious.

"He'll tell you," Janus said, calmly. "Just like he told me about your destiny."

"Which is?" Janet asked, concerned.

Janus faced her with kind eyes. "The fate of the universe rests on our shoulders. More than one shoulder actually. Our line will be important in the future, for it is three family members who will depend on our success."

"Who?" Janet asked, stunned.

"It's better that I don't say, but it is wise that Tobias found you. You need him, Janet, and I have a feeling he needs you." Janus said, calmly.

"That doesn't give me much hope." Janet addressed her, concerned.

"It's all we have," Janus said, returning to her shopping. She shooed her daughter away with a paw. "You go. Go look for Tobias. Your wound needs to be checked and cleansed again."

"Thanks," Janet said, softly, making her way out of the barn.

.

The walk back to the medical facility took less than ten minutes on foot. Janet hoped Tobias was in the mood, given her mother shooed him away like that. And yet, questions formed in her mind: what did Tobias' father think of her? How would he react knowing there were more members of the Order of Seven here on this planet? If so, what would become of them?

She hoped she was not too late to see them off—

 _Thud!_

She bumped into Tobias, landing on her side and wincing in pain. After a few short breaths, she turned to Tobias, who rushed to her aide and helped her stand up.

"Are you all right?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine! Thank you," Janet said, panting.

"Do you know where you're staying tonight? Did your mother say something?" Tobias asked, knowingly.

"No." Janet shook her head. "She didn't say much. Just that we were meant to be together. I don't know what that all means, but…" she looked up at him again with worried eyes, "…I hope she's okay."

Tobias looked around, flustered. Janet wondered what was wrong. Given the look on his face, she certainly felt like this was all her doing. Then again, she was probably wrong about everything.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Tobias asked, curious. "At least, until proper arrangements are given."

Janet gave it some thought. Nice boy, nice village. Maybe she would give it a chance but at a safer distance. It didn't help when he wrapped an arm around her, protecting her. This was totally new! No one ever touched her, except for the animals and Aslan! This was ridiculous!

"Come on! I'll take you to my speeder." Tobias said, leading her outside.

"Your… speeder?" Janet said, realizing he was leading her to another wheelie machine, painted in shades of blues, greens, and purples. "This is your ride?!"

Tobias released her, but not before tossing her a helmet with goggles. "Hop on! I'll take us to my house, and then we can have supper."

"That sounds delicious!" Janet said, swinging a leg over the speeder's saddle. She looked on, watching Tobias do the same thing. Nervousness smeared across her face. What was she supposed to do?

"Hold onto me!" Tobias said as he started up the engine.

"What?!" Janet asked aloud, confused.

"Trust me!" He answered, revving up the engine.

Janet did as she was asked, unsure where this was going. In seconds, the speeder moved, forcing her to wrap her arms around Tobias as he drove off into the sunset.


	4. A Father's Passing

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Dusk was on the horizon, the last tendrils of sunset leaving this part of Lehon. Tobias eventually stopped the speeder in front of a thatched, two-story house, complete with its own flower boxes. He shut down the engine, before dismounting and helping Janet get off the bike.

Here and there, Janet saw the Rakata depart to their own houses, alongside the white sandy shore. Tobias' house stood a few feet away from the shoreline, nestled in the vibrant green grass.

"Home sweet home!" Tobias said, softly, heading towards the closed front door.

"This is where you live?" Janet asked, watching the door slid open, allowing the hobbit to enter the estate.

"Come on! We need to check that wound," Tobias said, coming out again and dragging her through the doorway.

"Aww!" Janet said in amusement and wonder.

The inside of this hobbit's home looked very close to the seabed. There was coral in filled fish bowls, starfish hanging on the walls, as well as a few cots sitting somewhere in the living room and in the upstairs loft. Scattered about the room, and on the cushioned blue and white furniture, were an assortment of scrolls and maps. Some scrolls had a language she didn't understand.

This language must belong to the Rakata.

"Here. Take a seat." Tobias said, moving her over to a flat cushioned bench. "Let's examine that wound." He set aside the first aid kit he found in the pantry, before pulling up her tunic a little. In his haste, he undid the bandage and cleansed the bruise using a substance Janet wasn't familiar with but smelled like decorated sea salt soap.

She sighed, loving the smell. "That smell's so good! What is it?"

"My own remedy," he chuckled. "I collected some sea salt and mixed it with a liquid substance, used for cleansing wounds. It seems to have worked."

"I'd love some," She said, kindly.

"I would tell you, but then word would spread quickly and I would be ruined," Tobias admitted, finishing his rumination, before bandaging the bruise again. "So, who were you with when you left the First World?"

"I was with this strange blue alien named Koala because he looks like a Koala," Janet said, explaining briefly.

"Ah! An alien that looks like a bear," Tobias nodded. "We have plenty of those in this universe. Some may look like bears."

"This is no joking matter! He's real and I can prove it—" She was grabbed by Tobias, who set her back down.

"Wait a second. I'm not finished yet!" He snapped. He told her, calmly, "This wound needs to heal, or else it'll get worse. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"No." She said, calmly. "I still don't understand what we're doing here. What is this all for?"

"Well, I'm sure Aslan will tell us more when he gets here," Tobias said, completing his task. "There. You're all done!" He moved his hands away, allowing her to pull down her tunic, as he set his utensils and supplies back in the first aid kit. "Consider yourself lucky. I don't know what I would do if my father dies here."

"Your father's dying? Halfbern can't die!" Janet said, alarmed.

Tobias looked at her in fury. He spoke again, softly, "I'm afraid he can. It's all Maximus' fault!" He paused. "Look, if that dog didn't betray us, we'd all have lives to live! The last thing I want is to see my father dying, in a place where the Rakata eat the dead!" He huffed, "That is not how I want to remember my father."

"Maybe we can talk with them, reason with them. Maybe your father will be okay," Janet said, doing her best to calm him.

"I've already tried! Janet, there's nothing I can do for him." Tobias cried, hysterical. He paused, looking away. "I want to take care of my father, ensure that my children have a grandfather. Someone who will love him! Now… now, I don't know what fate has in store for me—" He shook his head, enamored by his own thoughts, "—for us."

He gulped. "I do know one thing."

"What's that?" She asked, concerned.

"We go and see my father before he passes away." He faced her, determination in his eyes. "I won't lose you, too. I won't lose your mother and father, or other members of the Order of Seven!" He said, softer, "They need us. They need us badly." He asked her, curious, "Don't you want that? Don't you want us to have a happy family?"

"Yes, but we've never experienced death before."

"Yes, we have." He corrected her. "Our world died, so these worlds could be created." He looked up at the skylight, watching the stars zoom across the night sky. "Every single one of them is a piece of what we lost. This world reminds me too much of home." He looked down at his hands, shaken up. "The last thing I want to be is stuck here. It's hopeless, Janet. It is." He stood up, moving the first aid kit back into the pantry.

Janet fell silent. She wasn't sure what she could do for him. He didn't want to see another death? Was that bad? Should they not think like that? Maybe there was a way to help him see past his pain.

"Tobias," that got his attention. She looked at him in curiosity, "I know this is hard, but I want to see your father, let him know everything's going to be all right. Ease his suffering. I'm sure he'll want to see you before he leaves us."

Tobias gulped, a tear shedding down his cheek.

"Don't you think so?" Janet asked.

He nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about death. Do you?"

"No, we must go and see him out of respect." She said, encouraging him.

"You're right." He nodded again. "Let's go back." He sat down on the bench next to her, admitting afterwards, "Whenever you're ready to leave, we'll go. Sound good?"

"That sounds brilliant," she sighed. He looked so gorgeous when he cried. She understood his reasons. Nothing could be more heartbreaking than losing a father. She wondered then how she would react if she saw her mother dying right before her very eyes.

.

The pair returned to the med bay – or so Janet learned from Tobias – to check on the hobbit's father. Janet gasped the moment they entered Halfbern's room. He was spewing out blood from his mouth. There was also a gash on the side of his stomach, worse than Janet's bruise.

Did they all have bruises when they arrived?

She gulped, unsure how she could stay in this room. Thick blood streaming from Halfbern's wound, making it difficult for him to breathe. She looked away, only to hear her name muttered through Halfbern's lips.

"Janet!" Halfbern said, weakly.

Tobias looked at her, too. Oh, how she wanted to leave this room and never come back, but that was not meant to be, for Halfbern's son looked at her with longing eyes. It was enough for her to stay and brave it out!

"It's all right. He's not going to hurt you," Tobias said, extending a hand to her.

"I don't know if I should be in here," Janet said, concerned.

"I know." Tobias gulped, doing his best to keep it together. "It's all right—" He said, reaching out, "—I know how this feels. I hate seeing him like this, too."

Janet silently walked towards his father, keen on looking away. She couldn't do it, forcing herself to look at Halfbern again as he gulped, blood spewing out once more from his mouth. Janet looked up at the Rakata healers. They set to work, making things easier for the injured hobbit.

Janet turned her head to the door. Her mother and father walked in, staring at their fallen comrade. Janus looked away, resting her head on her Dalmatian husband Jock's shoulder. Janet sighed, wondering how badly this must be for them to see and witness their friend dying.

"Janet," Halfbern said, softly, "be good to Tobias. Take care of him—" He coughed again. There wasn't much time. "Promise me."

Janet looked at Tobias for comfort, but all she got was pity. There wasn't any say in the matter! This was it! She turned to Halfbern, telling him softly, "I will. I will look after your son."

Halfbern smiled, coughing weakly. His eyes rolled back, his last breath drawn. He was gone.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. A Hobbit's Pyre

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Janet couldn't believe it. Halfbern was dead. He was dead! Of all the bad times that could have happened, aside from watching the First World destroyed, this was the worst thing she could ever endure!

She rested her head on Tobias' shoulder, searching for comfort. To her surprise, Tobias' arm wrapped around her, not wanting to let her go. He would be there for her, wouldn't he? And yet, she was also surprised when Tobias wrapped both his arms around her, comforting her as he grieved over the loss of his father.

What more could they do to help him in this trying time?

"Oh, we're taking Halfbern's body!" Janus instructed the Rakata. "Please, we'll just have a private pyre for this Halfling."

"Mother," Janet hissed, unable to contain herself.

Janus ignored her, facing the Rakata again. "Please, just let us take him?"

The Rakata healer spoke in that strange dialect again. Janet wondered if there was any way to understand him. Still, she turned to her mother for support and only found regret.

"Janet, Tobias, go out into the hallway. Jock and I will meet you there." Janus told the pair.

"Come on, Janet," Tobias said, releasing Janet and extending a hand to her. Janet took it, unsure what she was getting herself into. She looked at Halfbern's lifeless body one last time before heading out into the hallway. What did they do to deserve this? It wasn't fair! Halfbern should have lived!

.

Janet joined Tobias over on a bench. It was the least they could do to keep themselves occupied. Janet spent a long time resting her head on Tobias' shoulder. Just being there for the hobbit was comforting. Tobias needed that comfort. She listened to him sob, his tears falling on her head like tiny waterfalls.

It was a trying time for all. Janet hoped there wouldn't be any more deaths in her lifetime. One death was bad enough.

At last, Janus came out of the room. With her followed Jock and a group of Rakata healers taking Halfbern's corpse out of the med bay. The Dalmatian gestured for Janet and Halfbern to follow. They did, not knowing what was happening.

Like a funeral procession, Janet stayed with Tobias, while looking back to see her mother and father following behind them. What was Janus thinking? Was this a way to show remorse? She wasn't sure what to say to that.

At last, they came to a stone pyre. Wood had already been placed on the pyre. Janet watched as Halfbern's was placed on the pyre. The Rakata stood on the other side with lit torches. They stopped the moment Janus spoke up.

"Halfbern was a kind soul. He was the one who Aslan instructed to use the escape pods to help everyone flee the First World, before its ultimate destruction." Janus gave a speech with head held high and eyes nearly welling up with tears. "He saved us. He's the real hero of this journey! Without him, we wouldn't be here today. The elf Taegan said it best about his true best friend, 'there are some things one man can live without, but for Halfbern, life means everything."

"Halfbern had a son named Tobias, who is with us now." Janus faced the brunette-haired hobbit, telling him, promptly, "Tobias, would you like to say something?"

Tobias released Janet and moved towards his father's pyre. He paused, before speaking out, "My father knew a thing or two about sacrifice, but he also knew life. Aslan gave us a chance to flee the First World and we survived. My father was injured just before we arrived, but his heart and soul belongs to each and every one of us. If anyone knows life better, it was him." He stared at his father, tears falling down his cheeks. "Farewell. May you find peace with Eru Ilúvatar and the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea." He walked back to Janet, just as the Rakata healers set the torches on the pyre.

Janet stared in vain at the flames licked Halfbern's dead body. There was nothing she could do! She embraced Tobias, not wanting to let him go. She looked back at her mother, who nodded to her in understanding, but before resting her head on Jock's shoulder.

"That was well done," Jock whispered in his wife's ear, loud enough for Janet to hear.

Janet returned her gaze to the flames. The flames were turning Halfbern's body to ash. She wished there was something that could be done, but what? There was only this moment.

.

Janet came back to Halfbern's pyre the next morning. The tears she had before, when she and Tobias were comforting each other, were nearly spent. She still felt sad over Halfbern's death, but it wasn't as impactful as it was before… or maybe it was still there. She simply needed the chance to weep again.

She missed Halfbern and hoped he was in a better place—

"Janet!" Tobias found her. He no longer had his father's urn, or else it was waiting for them at his house. Most likely, the latter. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Janet asked, curious.

"To release my father's ashes," Tobias said, taking her hand. "Whenever you're ready, we'll leave."

Janet stared at the pyre, not knowing what to do. She had to let Halfbern go. In a way, he had become like a father to her. He was there to support her as she grew up. Now that he was gone, a piece of her went with him. She nodded, feeling her energy spent, but not too quickly.

"I'm ready. Let's head back." Janet said, surprised when Tobias wrapped an arm around her and led her straight to his speeder. The moment she was strapped in and put her helmet on, Tobias doing the same, Janet held onto Tobias as he drove away. As soon as they arrived at Tobias' house, Janet found her parents, Janus and Jock, waiting for them outside. And there the urn sat close to shore, where the waves crashed and the wind blew towards the water.

It was the right place to release Halfbern's ashes.

The moment Tobias shut off the engine and helped Janet off the speeder, they took off their helmets and placed them on the bike, before proceeding towards the urn. Tobias picked up the urn and carried it towards shore. Janet watched alongside her parents as he said a few words and opened the urn.

Ashes flew out. Tobias held the stone urn out in the direction of the sea. Janet watched in agony as Tobias did this honor. It was the right thing to do. She hoped Halfbern did find peace at last.

"Goodbye father," Tobias said, choking up tears. "You were good to me."

"Goodbye Halfbern," Janet said, struggling not to cry again. "We'll miss you."


	6. The Wedding

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Rated M for the fade to black sex scene towards the end of the second to last section of this chapter.

*.*.*

A week passed.

Since Halfbern's death, Janet noticed how quiet Tobias had become. He was growing calmer, but there was a part of him she feared was still with his father. He hardly said two words to her, and yet, she knew he was grieving. Maybe if she talked to him, then things would be much better. They could start over! Be something more than just friends.

Maybe, if she was lucky, she and Tobias could start courting. Anything to help the hobbit-man get off his grief… or maybe she was being too morbid to worry about anything else! She just wanted to help him!

Between bites of her salad, she asked him, "Tobias," that got his attention, "what's troubling you? You look like something's on your mind. Could you tell me what's bothering you?"

Tobias gulped. Was he going to say anything?

"Tobias?" She repeated, hoping for an answer.

"Your parents want us to marry," Tobias spoke, softly. "In light of what's happened, they find it better that we do. We are in our twenties after all. What's the harm in it?" He looked at her with concern. Her smile faded at this response.

"Oh," Janet looked down at her salad in distress. That was so like her mother! But was it worth taking the risk? "I didn't know that's what my mother wanted us to do." She retracted, bluntly, "Oh man! That is so like her! Just because she got married right away doesn't mean that we have to!" She munched down on her salad, loving the vinegar dressing. "This is good!" She said between bites. "This is really good!"

"Well, I think it's a great plan!" Tobias said, stunning her.

"You do?" Janet asked, startled. "Why?"

"Well, think about it: none of us knows when we'll survive, and if we do, then we must do something about it." Tobias admitted truthfully. He took her hand, kissing it affectionately. "I won't lose you. Not ever."

"It's too quick!" Janet said, curtly. "We don't even know each other that well."

"Come on, Janet. It's not like you weren't thinking the same thing," Tobias said, bluntly.

Darn it! She was caught! This was the last thing she needed. Besides, how did he know? "That's beside the point. We're young. We're not even sure where our lives are taking us—" She was interrupted the moment Tobias kissed her. Her heart raced inside her chest. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. There was a spark that ignited in her heart, driving her to kiss him back.

Moments passed before they released. Janet rested her head against Tobias' chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and not let her go. By then, Janet had scooted her chair closer to his, with Tobias there to help her out. She wanted him, now more than ever.

.

Months flew by since Janet resided on Lehon with her family and Tobias. Luckily, the Rakata didn't pay them much heed, but there were some who were starting to inch closer to Tobias' house. Janet wondered if they would go insane and attempt to kill them. She feared the worst and yet, she couldn't ignore what she and Tobias were about to do.

At last, she returned her gaze to the living room, where her parents would perform the wedding ceremony for her and Tobias. It wasn't much of a ceremony. There were only a few candles set out, as well as some plain wooden goblets and some red wine. Tobias and Janet made it clear they didn't want a big celebration. There was too much at stake. And besides, Aslan might turn up at any moment.

A smaller wedding was better than no wedding at all.

Tobias was dressed in his best hot purple jacket, a flowery waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and purple knee-breeches. Janet found herself dressed in a deep lilac gown. It was simple and quaint, but then so was this occasion.

At last, she reached the table where the ceremony took place. She smiled at Tobias, while waiting for her mother and father to start the ceremony.

Jock smiled back at his daughter and his soon-to-be son in law. "We are gathered here for a momentous occasion, bringing Tobias and Janet together in holy matrimony." He asked the couple, "Tobias, Janet, it is time for you to say your vows."

"Janet," Tobias faced his bride, telling her, softly, "ever since we left the First World, a lot of things have happened to us. I couldn't have asked anymore of you than what you've given me. And I hope you will accept me. I really hope you do because I cannot live another day without you with me."

"Tobias," Janet looked into blue eyes, gazing at them for hope and love. She found them both with him, "I can't say that we didn't have a rough childhood. We pulled through all right. And now that we're here, doing this, all I can say is that I will cherish this moment forever. And now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Tobias. I will always love you."

Tobias smiled that charming smile that she loved. "I love you, too."

"That was well said," Jock said, pleased.

Janet and Tobias lit the candles next to show their unity. They drank the red wine afterwards, before putting on their wedding rings and completing the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jock turned to Tobias, as Janus chirped a little in excitement. "Tobias, you may now kiss your bride."

Janet never felt so relieved. She fell into Tobias' arms, grateful he gave her a soft, meaningful kiss that bout a rush of excitement in her veins. In moments, Janet was lifted off the floor by Tobias, who carried her into his bedroom, where he set her down on the queen-sized bed, before closing and locking the door.

"Now," Tobias smirked, facing his newlywedded wife, "where were we?"

Janet giggled as the hobbit-man rushed to her side and kissed her square on the jaw, working his way down to her throat. She moaned. Oh, she wanted him now! Her heart raced and intensified as he caressed her leg, moving up to her thigh until she moaned more. In seconds, they were on the bed, kissing passionately and thinking of nothing else except each other.

.

Janet awoke from a distressing dream. She was on Lehon and there was a white wolf watching her. No. It was Tobias and he chased after the Rakata. What was he doing? Was he trying to kill them? Janet couldn't stand this! She needed to wake up! She needed to get out of here! She just couldn't bear the thought of seeing him like this!

"No!" she whispered loud enough for Tobias to hear. Perhaps she was too stressed out to notice him wrapping his arm around her, protecting her from her nightmares.

"What? What is it, Janet?" Tobias asked, kissing her neck fondly.

"I just had that same dream again, about the white wolf. You were in the dream." Janet said, worried. "It was awful!"

"I'm not about to turn into a wolf," Tobias said, concerned. "You'd know that wouldn't happen without reason."

"But what if it does happen to you?" Janet asked, facing him. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Tobias said, touching her nose. "Trust me. We'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Janet said, kissing him tenderly.


	7. The Warning

Janet woke up for the last time that morning. She giggled lightly as Tobias kissed her forehead. He was dressed in a white tunic, brown suspenders, and brown knee breeches. It didn't matter to her. Just as long as she was with him.

"It's time to get up," Tobias whispered in her ear.

"Can't we sleep in?" Janet asked, curious.

"No. We need to eat." Tobias said, moving away from her. "Come on. I'll meet you out in the dining room. Your parents should be up by now."

"I thought it was just us," Janet smirked, watching her husband leave her alone.

After she was alone, and the bedroom door closed, Janet changed into a blue dress with a purple flower sewn into the fabric. She added a blue hairpin with a floral pattern in her now combed hair, before departing out of the bathroom, which was next to hers and Tobias' bedroom. So far, no one disturbed her, and yet, she had to see what was going on in the next room. Maybe Tobias cooked her some eggs.

She came out of the room, stunned to see her parents eating their meal from a large dog bowl. A large water dish stood next to the food bowl. Strange. She always knew them to eat at the dining table, whenever there was food present.

"Mum? Dad?" Janet called out. Her parents didn't answer her, except in barks. Something wasn't right. She reached out to them, only to find her father snarling at her. She backed away, watching the Dalmatian couple leave the food and water dishes alone, darting towards the doggy door, leaving the house untouched. Janet looked at her husband, asking, "What's happened to them?"

"Hmm? Oh them," Tobias' face turned sour. "Something strange happened to them last night. I found this on the kitchen counter." He passed the folded letter to her. "It's addressed to the both of us, but maybe you would like to read it. It concerns us and your parents."

"What is it?" Janet asked, opening the letter and reading the fine handwriting.

 _Dear Tobias and Janet,_

 _It has come to my attention that yesterday afternoon, your parents wedded you. Because of this, their human-like qualities have been diminished. This was their final act to you before they truly became dogs, of the non-talking sort._

 _I'm sorry you have to come to terms with this, but it is my fault. I gave Janus her name, and she was unwilling to listen to me when Maximus, the pointy-eared dog, became Cerberus. Now, she and her husband Jock – your parents, Janet – have paid the ultimate price._

 _That red wine was no ordinary wine. Not only does it bind you to me and the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea, but it is that last act that I was made aware of that would transfer any human abilities your parents had over to you. What becomes of you now is something we must discuss in private, when I come over to your house this morning._

 _The price is yours to make alone, for it is your bloodline that has been affected._

 _Signed,_

 _Aslan_

 _The Great Lion_

"What does this mean?" Janet asked, concerned. "If my parents gave up their human-like qualities for us, then why did they marry us off?"

"Maybe they knew it was time," Tobias said, passing a plate of scrambled eggs and cooked bacon over to her. "All things have their time."

"Yes, but I didn't expect this to happen so quickly." Janet inquired, bewildered. "They didn't have to risk their lives for me – for us! Why would they do that?"

"Because I asked them to," a golden-brown lion said, entering the house with ease. Janet gulped, recognizing the lion as Aslan. What was he doing here? Oh right! His letter. "We need to talk. It's important that we do this now."

"We're all ears," Tobias said, grabbing his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, before sitting down at the table next to his wife.

"I think this will be better if I explained the situation in full," Aslan said, solemnly.

.

Janet's mouth gaped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The red wine she and Tobias drank did the trick and not in the way she expected. There was a cost for drinking the wine, but what did it mean? Weren't they meant to be together?

"Aslan, you can't be serious," Tobias cried out in disbelief. "I could become a wolf. How?"

"It's the wine we drank at our wedding," Janet admitted, understanding the letter and Aslan's explanation. "I become human, but you have the ability to transform." She looked at Tobias with a worried expression. "You could become that wolf, if you wanted to."

"He would be the first werewolf, yes, if that is what his spirit animal is about," Aslan said, calmly. He looked at Tobias now with admiration. "Yes, I believe you will become that werewolf."

Tobias shook his head. "No! I just lost my father – that was months ago, I know. I'm not ready to take on an animal form."

"You don't have a choice. The minute you look at the moon, which should be appearing any minute now, you will become that wolf," Aslan said. "Have no fear. There is a way to cure you."

"How?" Tobias asked, confused.

"There is a group of druids living in another time. Brona is with them. He can assist you," the Great Lion said.

"Brona?" The hobbit asked, concerned. "A druid? Is this really the best idea?"

"We haven't seen druids on this planet," Janet admitted to the Lion. "In fact, we haven't left this planet for months. The Rakata are getting restless." She asked him, curious, "Will my parents be all right?"

"They won't be the same. Their time to as human-like creatures has run out." Aslan said, saddened by this news. "I will escort them out of this planet, where they can live their lives in peace and in hope. Don't worry, Janet. They will be fine." He added last, walking away from the room and from the couple. "Finish eating. Your transformation will not be long, Tobias. Then we will find that way to cure you."

"You must be joking!" Tobias said, shocked. "I don't want to be a wolf! I don't want to be an animal! I'd rather be a hobbit. Aslan! Wait!" He ran towards the front door, opening it and rushing outside. It was too late. The Great Lion was gone. He collapsed on the green grass, unable to find the need to stand up. He didn't look back, as his wife rushed towards him, trying to help him get up.

"Come on, Tobias. Aslan's right. We need to finish eating!" Janet said, dragging him back inside and towards the dining room table. Once her husband sat down, Janet ran towards the door and closed it, before the Rakata thought about coming to find them. "Aslan's right about something: we need to find those druids." She sat down next to him. "I fear our parents knew what they were doing when they gave us that wine. It wasn't a coincidence. They knew what would happen to us when we drank it."

"Does it matter now?" Tobias asked, shrewdly. "I'm about to become a wolf and all you can think of is your parents?!" He paused. His wife fell silent, eating her meal in peace. He recovered fast, "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I know your parents mean the world to you. I hope they can find somewhere safe."

"Aslan knows what he's doing," Janet said, curtly. "We can only hope our parents makes it home safely. To their new home. We're on our own."

"They're my family, too, then," Tobias squeezed Janet's hand in comfort, before returning to his food. "I know one thing."

"What is that?" Janet asked, concerned.

"I won't let those Rakata get us." The hobbit said, protective of his wife. "If we're to see these druids, we go together. As a family."

"I'd like that." Janet said, finishing her meal before her husband did the same. Seconds after they were done eating and nearly took their dishes to the kitchen sink, she and Tobias were interrupted by a vast hoard of Rakata soldiers bursting in through the front door. She entered the living room with her husband, only to find Tobias collapsed on the floor in pain. "Tobias?" She cried, watching her husband change into something monstrous. "TOBIAS!"

*.*.*

 **References:**

Cerberus is Hades' three-headed dog in Greek Mythology.


	8. Transformation

This chapter is actually inspired by a dream I had a while ago, only the hobbit Frodo Baggins, from J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy, was a Loth Wolf and he was the one fighting off the Rakata. So, let's see how this works out. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Tobias cried out in agony. His limbs grew stronger. His hairy feet turned as well, becoming longer and fuller. His clothes… they were attaching to his body, as brown fur protruded from the skin and clothes. A long nose replaced his smaller one, taking root until his teeth grew longer and sharper. His ears… they became furrier and stood on his head.

Oh, how he wanted this nightmare to end. It didn't. He was fully transformed into a wolf. He knew it, the moment he saw his reflection in Janet's parents' water dish.

.

Janet couldn't believe what she was seeing. First, her parents turned doggy and now her husband was a wolf! What utter nonsense! She inched closer to the wolf, doing her best to touch his shoulder, to comfort him. She retracted when the wolf looked at her, snarling. Was Tobias inside the wolf? Was there any way to cure him? She had to know… the druids… Brona. Yes! Brona could help them out!

The wolf didn't attack her. Instead, he leapt over her and rushed towards the Rakata soldiers, attacking them and killing them, before darting out the window, whimpering. She gulped, covering her mouth at the sight of the dead soldiers. Blue blood seeped out from the corpses, covering the rugs and floorboards. She couldn't take this. She needed to get out of the house and back to her wolf.

She darted out the house, throwing up her breakfast. By the time she was done emptying the contents, she looked up, finding her wolf on the beach, whining in sorrow. She was hesitant to go near him… her beast. She had to be brave. She had to face him.

She touched his soft, brown fur when he looked up at her. Blue eyes met brown ones. The wolf looked away, not wanting to hurt her. Surely, there must be a way to talk to him, get him to open up.

 _Why do you look at me like that? I'm nothing._

She gasped. She heard the wolf's voice inside her head. It _was_ her husband! He was still there! "We're going to find a way to cure you! I promise."

 _You used to wear traveler's clothes. What happened?_ Tobias asked, sorrowful.

"I thought you liked for me to wear dresses?" Janet asked, curious.

 _Janet, what do you really want?_ He asked, serious. He faced her again, snarling. _Look at me! I'm a monster!_

"No. You're my husband. I love you!" She cried, affectionately.

 _Love? You'd love a beast?_ Tobias asked in turn, snidely.

"You're still my husband. We'll find a cure," she said, aloud. "I know the man I love still exists inside you! You won't give up on yourself."

 _And yet, you did._ The wolf eyed her suspiciously, walking around her in interest. _You were once a Dalmatian. Have you forgotten that? At the end of the day, you're no different from me._ He settled in front of her, telling her, _You once learned how to fight. Would you stop all of that, just because we're in love?_

"This is not you. The Tobias I know wouldn't say such things! I am your wife!" Janet shouted, not knowing what she was doing, why she was so hurt. Perhaps he was driving her mad. "We'll find a cure! I promise!" She repeated, her words hollow.

 _You can't cure who you truly are. If I'm a wolf, then you're a dog._ He growled, bounding away in anger.

Janet huffed. She knelt, rubbing her arms, unable to contain the sorrow festering in her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes. Oh, how she wanted to cry! The fact that she lost her husband the day after they were married was unthinkable. And this dress… why was she wearing a dress? She preferred pants! It made her a hunter, a hunter that any Dalmatian or dog knew, since birth.

Her parents sacrificed themselves to let her be human. Maybe she should retreat to being a Dalmatian again. No! Those weren't the words of her husband! He'd been cursed in that form, speaking of things that he ought not to have said… even though they were true. What could she do now?

There was only one thing to do: to rescue her husband and get to the Druid Brona before it was too late. She went inside hers and Tobias' house, desperate to find her husband again and hope that this time, things would work out in their favor.

.

Janet searched through her wardrobe for her old clothes, the clothes she had worn just before the First World was destroyed. There they were: her brown jacket, her white tunic, her brown pants, her brown leather boots, and the belt that carried her daggers. She changed into these clothes, setting her blue dress on the bed. She wouldn't need it now, not if she were heading off towards the druids and the way back to her husband.

When her belt was strapped on, the daggers put in its sheathes, she was ready to set out.

She closed the front door behind her, not bothering to lock it. Alright, where could she start looking for him? She pulled out a map. The closest she could go to was the village or on the beach. She looked up, hearing a wolf's cry a few meters away. There was the brown wolf, staring right at her! He came back, nodding to her in recognition. She ran towards him, nearly tripping over her own feet on the wet sand. At last, she reached her husband and embraced him. It was unusual for her to do this, but she knew Tobias was there, still the husband she knew and loved.

 _You haven't understood yet, the need to be a beast or a dog. Why give it all up?_ Tobias asked, cautious.

"Why?" Janet released him, facing him with tender eyes. "Don't you remember? Aslan said the wine would make me human and you a wolf. My parents – our parents gave up everything just so we could live in peace. Isn't that what you want?"

Tobias grunted. _So, I was destined to be a wolf? That's typical. Janus and Jock. Always searching for something beyond themselves._

"Why don't you like being a wolf?" Janet asked, concerned. "I was an animal. I actually enjoyed my time as a dog! It was one of the happiest moments of my life, next to our marriage! I still remember bits and pieces of being a Dalmatian!"

 _Then why did you become human?_

"Aslan made me human, just as he led you to become a wolf."

 _We are both bound to be something beyond ourselves then._ The wolf smirked, laughing behind his teeth. _Why did he decide that I should become a wolf? Walking on four legs is no easy task._

"I could teach you," Janet suggested. "I may know some things about being a dog, that I haven't forgotten yet."

 _Teach me then. My love. Teach me what it is like be a wolf or a dog._ He walked towards her, touching her forehead with his. Janet closed her eyes, enveloped by his scent. It was a simple moment, one that she would treasure for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes, the moment Tobias walked away, beckoning her to follow.

She did. Not knowing what he wanted to show her. And yet, he didn't answer her question: why didn't he want to become a wolf? What could be more fun that being a dog? That was the question she had to ask herself, as she taught Tobias the fundamentals of being a dog.

.

They worked until lunch teaching each other things they learned about being a wolf or a dog. Janet hadn't realized how much she forgot, including getting on all fours and acting… well, doggy! It was exhilarating to get dirty, to toss around sticks, so Tobias would catch them and bring them back to her. It was doing all sorts of things that were wild and free, things Janet quite forgotten herself.

Tobias didn't need to say or ask about her life as a dog. She was learning it on her own, rediscovering old tricks that she missed so much. By noon, they met along the beach, where the sun was high in the sky and the ocean was calm.

"This was fun!" Janet said with a sigh. "Oh, how I've missed this!"

 _I never thought we could have this much fun together._ The wolf smiled. _So, do you know the answer to both our questions: why I became a wolf and how you were once a Dalmatian? The lesson is simple if you open your heart to it, as I should mine._ He chuckled. _I guess being a wolf means freedom._

"It's the same for any dog or animal," Janet replied, smiling. "It's freedom that we love. It's the freedom that I've missed. I've never felt so alive before or wanting to get dirty until you showed me. Thank you."

 _You're welcome._ His voice faded. Janet saw it too. A golden-hued portal opened up, revealing the inside of a castle, where several people worked and thrived. Coming out of the portal was a man with jet black hair, tanned skin, and donned in black robes. Janet saw the opportunity to protect her wolf, shield him from this man. Given Tobias' snarling, he could protect himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Janet asked the man, alarmed.

"I am Brona." The man introduced himself. "I am a druid and you need to come with me. The both of you _need_ to come with me." He repeated.

"Why? Why should we go anywhere with you?" Janet cried, defending her wolf and herself.

"Because I can help you. Now come. We don't have much time," Brona said, determined, "before the Rakata come looking for us."

*.*.*

 **References:**

Brona is from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_. The Loth Wolf is from Disney's television show "Star Wars: Rebels".


	9. Brona

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

"Come with me," Brona insisted, walking towards the human girl and the brown wolf, "now, before it's too late."

"Why should we trust you?" Janet asked, alarmed.

 _Because if we don't, I'll never be human again. I won't be the same._ Tobias said, looking at his wife now. _I don't want to lose what belongs to me. I don't want to lose myself. We must go before the Rakata look for us. Just as Brona said._

"It's too dangerous!" Janet said, watching Tobias approach the druid. "Besides, how do we know we can trust him?"

 _We'll just have to._ The brown wolf stopped in front of Brona, allowing the druid to pet his head. He looked at Janet, beckoning her to follow. _Come on. This isn't our home anymore._

Janet stared at the scene before her. She didn't understand. After everything she and her husband went through, she was expected to leave her parents to go off on adventures? This was not what she planned! She planned on staying with Tobias and raising a family. Wasn't that important?

Tobias smirked at her, curiosity overwhelming him. _Come on, Janet. You're still you._

"I thought that changed, the moment we were married. We knew what we were getting ourselves into," Janet said, nervous. "I don't know what's next for us. I don't know what to do!"

 _Janet_ , he added, _live a little! If not for me, then do it for our future children. Wouldn't it be nice for them to grow up listening to stories about our adventures? Having their own someday? Come on! What's the harm in it?_

"This isn't you. I've never known you to speak this way to me!" Janet cried, annoyed.

 _Would you have me be someone different? You as well?_ Tobias asked, curious.

"Come on, you two. That's enough talking. We must move," Brona said, leading them through the portal.

 _Janet, hurry!_ Tobias cried, bounding through the portal.

Janet took one last look at the beach. There were Rakata charging towards them. She didn't have a choice. She ran towards the portal, fleeing from the planet before the portal closed. By the time she looked around, after collapsing on the floorboards, she was in an entirely new place.

.

The room Janet, Tobias, and Brona entered was a classroom with wide windows. Before them were rows of desks, complete with benches. As Janet stood up, she spotted the laboratory sitting on the teacher's desk and an additional table. It was here that Brona moved towards the desk and searched for an ingredient. Janet looked around, wondering why they were here.

"Where are we?" Janet asked, confused.

"We are in Paranor," Brona said, digging through his vials. "The Druid's Keep. It will keep you both safe for the time being. At least, until we can find a way to stop the Rakatans' Infinite Empire."

 _What's he saying?_ Tobias asked, facing his wife in confusion.

"What I mean is that the Rakatans can't have their empire forever. There will come a time when their empire will collapse and we will be the ones to see it fall," Brona said, choosing the right vial. "Ah! Here it is! Wolfsbane. It will cure a werewolf and make them human again." He poured the wolfsbane into a bowl, mixing it up with some water, before setting the bowl down in front of the brown wolf. "You have to drink it all. You'll feel the effects soon. You'll be a hobbit again."

Tobias sniffed the potion. It looked delicious. He licked the bowl, tasting the herbal mixture. It wasn't the best potion, but if it made him a hobbit-man again, then he would drink it all. And he did, licking the bowl clean.

When he was done, he felt so strange. He wobbled until he finally collapsed on the wood-planked floor. Grey smoke enveloped him, causing his limbs to grow smaller and his nose to return to his hobbit size. The fur was leaving him, the pale skin returning. His clothes were back, but in tatters. He stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds, before his wife sat next to him in tears. He chuckled, looking at her brown eyes in delight.

"I'm glad to see you, too. Come here," Tobias said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He dipped her, kissing her again on her jaw and not stopping until he kissed her neck and lips again. It took him moments to realize they weren't alone. Brona was watching them. "Thank you," he wrapped an arm around his wife, not letting her go. "Thank you for saving me back there. I don't think I would become a hobbit again without you."

"You're welcome," Brona said, smiling. "You both are allowed to stay in Paranor, for as long as you wish."

"Tobias, let's go home," Janet said to her husband, stunning him.

"Janet, I don't think there is anywhere for us to go. The Rakata are still looking for me." Tobias admitted, truthfully.

"But don't you want to go home?" Janet asked, confused. "I thought you did."

"Janet, Lehon is not our home. Our home was the First World and you saw how well that world was kept safe," Tobias said, standing up. He fumbled on his next words, "We don't… have a home… to go back to. The life we once had there is gone. We're just going to have to accept that and move on."

Janet huffed, nodding in understanding. "Okay. If that's what you want." Tobias knelt beside her, as she spoke, "But you did just kill all those Rakata soldiers. How can we go back? We'll be wanted for murder."

"Just me, Janet," Tobias said, calming her down. "Remember, I was a wolf once." He sighed. "But that doesn't excuse me for my actions." He admitted, sitting down next to her, "I've got to make this right. Aslan must know something about this and how to get me back to the light."

"Those Rakata were looking to you. Of course, they were going to attack you." Aslan said, appearing in the room.

"Ah! Aslan has returned," Brona said, touching the Lion's forehead.

"It's good to see you, Brona," Aslan said, moving away from the druid. "I trust all goes well here. This castle will see many good years. As long as you continue to do what is right, then I see no other reason why you can't stay in my country."

"Thank you, Aslan," Tobias said, nodding to him.

"Wait. Something doesn't add up." Janet asked the Lion, confused. "What happened to my parents?"

"They're here," Aslan said, showing her the Dalmatian couple, now rushing towards Janet and Tobias. Janet laughed, petting the non-talking Dalmatians. "The cycle is now complete. Now, we can start again."

*.*.*

That's the end of the first story for the second stage of my Origin Series. :)

Thanks goes to the readers who read, reviewed, favorited and followed my story: Arianna Le Fay, Gracie Miserables, and Saphirabrightscale. Thanks, everyone for reading this story all the way to the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This is where the story wanted to end, but it is not the end of my trilogy, titled _Janet and the Druids_. The next story will focus on Paranor, the druids of the Four Lands, and so on. Janet, Tobias, Brona, and everyone else will be back in Part 2. Stay tuned! :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
